Avisala MVR
Avisala MVR is the 50th episode of the Philippine television fantasy series, Mulawin vs. Ravena, produced and aired by GMA Network. The official hashtag for this episode is #AvisalaMVR. Plot At the Tree of Mulawin, Gabriel gives Sandawa a Berdeng Binhi. Greco wonders how a goddess like Sandawa could be harmed. Gabriel said it was because she fell in love with a Mulawin, chosen a side and intervened with destiny. Greco said Sandawa had revived him; Gabriel said it was his turn to ensure that she will survive. Sandawa's wounds healed. Rafael was furious. Rashana and Ribay arrived. Rashana reminded him that he was a king, so he should act according to that rank. Rafael said the Mulawins were able to escape. Rashana said Rafael was not able to do anything in the fight. Pagaspas thanked Almiro for what he had done earlier, knowing that it was hard for Almiro to apologize to him. Almiro said that is what he should do, now that he is a king. Almiro said what is difficult for him is that Rafael is now his enemy. Rafael tells Rashana that his enemies should prepare, because he would bring his gun to kill them all. Rashana asked what he would do once he ran out of bullets. Rafael asked Rashana to instruct him. Rashana said she would not only instruct him, she would also make him strong. Ribay tells Rashana that Rafael would eventually challenge her if she instructs him. Rashana said that would never happen. She told Ribay to summon Tuka. Pagaspas asked Almiro if he is really good friends with Rafael. Almiro said Rafael had been his only friend for such a long time, but Rafael had forgotten all that. Pagaspas tells Almiro that he, Lawiswis and Anya were still there, and would never be his enemies. They shook hands. The portal of Asnamon opens, and Pirena and Lira emerged. Pirena complained that Lira should not have come, because she'll be accountable to Lira's father if she gets hurt. Lira reminded Pirena that the Borona is powerful, so she would not let her fight it alone. Pirena mocked Lira, saying she doesn't even use a weapon. Lira feigned being offended, saying that Pirena was too judgmental. Lira said she would not be the only one to help Pirena, and showed her a blue Flute of Mulawin, which had been used by Danaya before to ask for the help of a Mulawin. Pirena was anxious. Lira said there are Mulawins in the human world. Pirena said she knew that, but she had done wrong against the Mulawins of the human world long ago. Lira said that must have been a long time ago, so the Mulawins must have forgiven her. Pirena said she wished so, and told her to use the flute to find Mulawins. Lira said the Mulawins would be the ones to find them. Lira played the flute. They waited. Panabon, Almiro, Anya, Lawiswis and Pagaspas arrived. Panabon asked what happened. Gabriel explained that Sandawa fell from the sky, and thought that someone may have attempted to kill her. Greco said Gabriel had already given Sandawa a Berdeng Binhi, but she had not yet awakened. Patty arrived, and told Almiro that someone wished to speak with him. Pirena wondered if the flute would really work; she thinks Lira may have used it incorrectly. Lira said they will come. They hear a flutter of wings, which excited Lira. Ravenas landed. Tuka asked where they got the flute. Lira said the Mulawins seemed different, because they have the same color scheme as Pirena's. Pirena explained that they were Ravenas, so they need to separate. Tuka told the Ravenas to attack. Pirena and Lira fought off the Ravenas. Pirena fights against Tuka. Lira used a spell to pulverize a rock that Tuka was about to throw. Lira used her super speed to approach Tuka and hit her with an uppercut, which sent Tuka flying. Lira told Pirena that she was no weakling. Lira wondered why the Mulawins did not come. Lira found the flute again and picked it up. Lira was about to play it again, but Pirena stopped her, thinking that Ravenas might come. Lira said she might have played it wrong before. Pirena said it was her call. Lira played the flute again. Tuka watched them from above a tree. Malik arrived. He said it was the flute given to the Diwatas, so he supposed that they came from Encantadia. Lira flirted with Malik, which made Pirena rebuke her. Pirena told him that their world is in danger, so they would need Mulawin help. Malik told them to follow her. Malik flew away, while Pirena and Lira teleported. It turned out that Patty was referring to Aramis. Almiro said that Aramis suddenly disappeared just after his introduction as king. Aramis said he just wanted to be alone. Pagaspas was glad that Aramis returned, because Avila needed its defenders. Anya said that Sandawa had been attacked. Pirena, Lira and Malik arrived. Pirena speculates that Sandawa may have encountered the Minokawa. Lira seemed to recognize Pagaspas, but could not remember him exactly. Malik explained to Almiro that Lira and Pirena came from Encantadia. While Rashana was sparring with Rafael, Tuka reported to them that the Diwata had said that everyone is in danger due to the Minokawa, so they need the help of the Mulawins. Rashana asked if the Diwatas were able to say how it could be stopped. Tuka shook her head. Rafael asked Rashana if she knew something about it. Rashana said it was simply a legend. Rafael observed that it was a legend feared by the Mulawins. Lira introduced herself to the group as Lira of the Kingdom of Lireo and Sapiro. She said she believed in the saying that "Birds of the same feather are the same birds." Lira introduced her aunt as the Queen of the Hathors. Pagaspas recognized Sang'gre Pirena. Lira was amused that Pirena did not need an introduction. Pirena acknowledged that her past relationship with the Mulawins had not been good, but she hopes that it would not be an hindrance to their cooperation in times of necessity. Aramis said that according to legend, it was Sandawa who fought and imprisoned the Minokawa. Rafael asked how he could kill the Minokawa, in case he encountered it. Rashana said a newbie like him could not possibly beat the Minokawa. Rafael said if it could not be beaten, they could make use of it by sending it to Avila, against the Mulawins. Rashana agreed, saying that he should find the Minokawa and send it to Avila. Lawiswis said she could think of no way to defeat a legendary creature. Anya told her to think of Banoy and the Tres Aves; there were only three of them and they did not have powers, but they defeated the terrible Buwarka. Pirena said she had encountered the Minokawa, and thinks that even the Tres Aves could not beat it. Lira wondered how Pirena could have met the Tres Aves. Pirena said it was a long story. Pagaspas said that if what Pirena said was true, then they have no choice but to face the Minokawa, because it's already there. Aramis said the only question is how. Lira yawned, which made everyone stare at her. Lira said she also gets tired, and they had been ambushed earlier. Almiro said they could rest, as there are many vacant rooms in Avila. Pirena said Avisala eshma, something which Almiro did not understand. Lira explained that it was "Thank you," and thanked them as well. When Pirena and Lira had left, Malik asked if they believed them. Anya was surprised, because he was the one who brought them there. Pagaspas said that they would not have come if it was not true. Pagaspas feared that it happened at a time when Sandawa was unconscious. Panabon thanked Gabriel and Greco for helping him bring the unconscious Sandawa to his house. Greco wondered why they brought her there. Gabriel said it's better for the goddess to be there, so Panabon can watch over her, and to limit the number of people who know what had happened to Sandawa. Gabriel said that the wounding of the goddess is surely the beginning of something more sinister. Gabriel said they must find out what or who it is that harmed Sandawa. When Rashana arrived, Wak immediately hugged her. Daragit asked Rashana if she had ordered the Ravenas to find Sandawa. Rashana said she had given the order, but they were unable to find Sandawa. Daragit was enraged. Rashana said the Ravenas found out something else – Diwatas from Encantadia have come to their world and told the Mulawins about the Minokawa. Daragit said they would be a problem for them, so they should be sent away or killed. Rashana meets with some Hunyangos. The Hunyangos thought she wanted them to attack Avila, but she only wanted them to attack their guests, and to make sure that they would not notice. Rashana told them to kill them when they're not looking. Gabriel said he knew nothing about the Minokawa. Panabon said he only knew about it in legend. Pirena asked if the legends state where it might go, where it could be found, or what it could be doing. Panabon said the only thing said about it is that it brings death wherever it goes. Pirena and Anya left. Gabriel said that they could have asked Sandawa how she had defeated the Minokawa if she is awake. Almiro asked if the goddess is not yet awake. Two Tagubas arrived. Panabon asked what their purpose is. The Tagubas said they want to ask for help, because the Minokawa had attacked them. Lira takes pictures with her phone. Lawiswis was amazed. Lira could not believe they don't have cellphones. Lira said she understood why there were no cellphones in Encantadia, but Pagaspas and Lawiswis were in the human world. Pagaspas said Avila had been isolated for a long time, and had been opened only recently. Lira said they should take a groufie. Pagaspas and Lawiswis were amazed. Lira said she recognized someone who looked like Pagaspas, and asked him if he had been in Encantadia. Pagaspas said he and Lawiswis had gone there and had even spoken with Lira's mother. Lira said even the name of Pagaspas is familiar to her, and asked if he is the one who saved her before. Lumbas said she probably met a different Pagaspas; a Tabon named Pagaspas had resided in Encantadia, and became a favorite of Dakila. Lumbas said that Pagaspas had been sent to different missions, and is one of the Mulawins allied to Lireo. Lawiswis asked why they did not know about them, and why those Mulawins do not visit their world. Lira said the Pagaspas she knew had said that the Mulawins in Encantadia had been exterminated, except two. Lira said it had been a long time when she last saw them. When Pirena and Anya arrived, Pagaspas and Lawiswis left. Lumbas also left. Lira said in fairness to Avila, the CPH is high. Anya asked what that is. Lira explained it was "Cutie per hour." Lira asked Anya if she does not find Almiro cute. Anya smiled, making Lira tease her about her love life. Pirena rebuked Lira. Anya said Almiro only thinks of her as a friend. Lira said Anya had been friend zoned, but told her that life has many twists. Pirena advised Anya to put herself first, and her life will be more meaningful if it does not revolve around men. Lira said Pirena was too strict, and winked at Anya. Almiro told the Tagubas to follow him. He led them to Pirena, and told her about what they said. Pirena asked them to led them to it. Almiro told Anya to take care of Lola Elo in the meantime. The Minokawa flew over Lake Venado. Tangos reports to Rafael that the Minokawa had been sighted near Lake Venado. Rafael told Tangos to summon more Ravenas, because they would lead the Minokawa to the Mulawins. Almiro told the Tagubas that their journey would be easier if they told him where they are going. A Taguba said they are very close. Pirena wondered why no Mulawin had seen it if it's already close. The Taguba said they are very close to killing those from the other world. Almiro said it was a trap. Pirena, Almiro and Lira prepared for combat. The Hunyangos, who have just disguised as Tagubas, surrounded them. Trivia * Pirena mentioned to Lira that she has done something terrible to the Mulawins years ago. ** This must be the event in Mulawin: The Movie, wherein Pirena revived Ravenum and the Buwarka, mortal enemies of the Mulawins. * Pagaspas mentions that he and Lawiswis has met Reyna Amihan when they were young. Gallery AvisalaMVRHashtagCard.jpg|Official Hashtag Card AvisalaMVRLira.jpg Category:MVR episodes Category:Episodes